


Superwhat?

by hakkais_shadow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow
Summary: The life of an idol has its ups and downs. Fame, adoration, long days, little sleep....Waking up with superpowers....Hyunwoo hasn't figured out in which group the last belongs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanpod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/gifts).



> I really hope the requestor enjoys this. I had a lot of fun writing it, even if it got a bit away from me at the end. Many thanks to M for holding my hand and making sure I stayed focused lol.

It all started when Hyunwoo broke the showerhead. It wasn’t as if he meant to. Honestly, he didn’t. He was just minding his own business, taking a shower in the morning (being the oldest in the group had its privileges - first in line and all the hot water he wanted!) like he usually did when he reached up to adjust the showerhead.

 

It broke off in his hand. It, meaning the showerhead. The whole thing.

 

Really.

  
  


In the space between ‘what just happened’ and ‘oh god I broke the showerhead this is definitely coming out of my paycheck’, scalding-hot water suddenly burst through the broken pipe and a sudden shout vibrated around the apartment, a voice that was very much _not_  Hyunwoo. He grabbed a towel in one hand and kept the remnants of the showerhead in a death grip – that sort of scream could only mean something was incredibly wrong. He half-stumbled, half-crashed his way through the dormitory, shampoo stinging his eyes and the towel just barely covering what was left of any modesty he had to find that the scream had come from the kitchen.

Only one person at a time should have been in the kitchen cooking, they had decided since the disastrous breakfast they had all tried to cook together. If memory served him correctly, that person this morning should have been Changkyun—

 

\--Changkyun, his face pale and knife that had fallen to his feet. He extended a shaking arm, pointing to a spot beyond Hyunwoo’s vision. Hyunwoo’s eyes followed towards the wall—

 

\--a very solid wall, somehow with a very alive Hoseok’s head and torso sticking out of it.

 

He wanted to scream, to run, to somehow get _rid_  of the monstrous-looking thing, but no. He just had to be the oldest. The calm, nearly robotic one.

 

“What…happened?” Hyunwoo managed, his voice not sounding quite like him.

 

“Hell if I know!” Hoseok sputtered. “I woke up, thought that I wanted to get some coffee started and boom, Channie’s screaming bloody murder and I’m trapped in here.”

 

Changkyun had sat down, his eyes shut tight as he muttered under his breath, trying to convince himself that it was all normal, that he had just imagined hyung suddenly appearing _in_  the wall—

 

“So think yourself out!” Hyunwoo finally suggested. “Back in your room or downstairs or on Mars, just out of the wall!”

 

“You don’t think I’ve tri—“ Hoseok’s voice suddenly cut off as he disappeared with a loud pop, another sounding further away. “Hey, it worked! That’s freaky.”

 

One emergency, down. Hyunwoo mentally ran through the list of things he needed to do—calm down the youngest, scold Hoseok more, somehow explain how the showerhead broke, and now figure just why Hoseok was suddenly just popping in and out of completely solid walls.

 

He clenched his fist and let out a long, frustrated sigh. Sure, being the oldest gave him shower privileges and shirking chores privileges, but Hyunwoo had other, more frustrating messes to clean up.

 

“…Hyung?” Changkyun’s voice was timid. “…Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” he reassured and relaxed his fists, dropping the showerhead to the floor—the now bent, very much mangled showerhead.

….This was going to be a _very_  long day.

  
  
  


“So what you are telling me is that we aren’t the only ones going through this?” Hyunwoo found himself asking at the impromptu meeting called together by their manager a few hours later, his fingers curled _oh-so-lightly_  around the ceramic mug he held in his hands. By the time the others had awakened he had managed to calm down Changkyun, although the maknae was seated as far as possible from Hoseok, sneaking worried glances at the second oldest every so often. The others had taken the news surprisingly well. Well, except for Jooheon spouting out conspiracy theories and freaking out Changkyun further and Kihyun threatening death or dismemberment ( _Or both...don’t think I won’t!_ ) if either he or Hoseok set foot in _his_  kitchen. Hoseok himself looked bemused - which added just another worry to Hyunwoo’s growing list. He’s seen that look before. A bemused Hoseok was a problematic Hoseok.

 

Seongchan rubbed one hand over his face and shook his head. He was not paid nearly enough for this… “No, it seems that one or two members out of each actively promoting group has been hit by this….situation.”  The manager had just returned from a gathering of his fellows to discuss what he had initially thought was an isolated event, only to be proven wrong. He didn’t even want to think of the shitshow _that_  meeting had been. He thought he had it bad with two of his charges suddenly bearing some extra abilities. BTS and GOT7 only had one; same with VIXX. He was in the same boat as Stray Kids’ manager and a lot more fortunate than EXO’s, who had three members with superpowers (he supposed it could have been worse for them, given their initial concept of superpowers when they debuted - fate could have dealt an even worse hand). 

 

They’d nearly had to sedate Seventeen’s manager. Four of those kids with powers was 3 ½ too many, especially when one of them was Boo Seungkwan. 

 

No, he’ll take the two he has - at least Hyunwoo seemed to be taking things pretty calmly, as per usual.

 

"I don't see how this is a bad thing." Hoseok finally spoke, the smirk forming at the corners of his mouth meant only one thing that his teammates knew well - pure trouble. "Just think about all of the variety shows we're going to get invited on, and Hyunwoo's got a built-in Halloween costume. Everybody's going to want a real-life Hulk on their show, right? Win-win."

 

The oldest looked up from the careful contemplation of Seongchan's revelation, shaking his head. "I don't want that kind of attention," he said quietly. "I could hurt someone without even meaning to...." his voice tapered off, making Hyungwon and Kihyun frown. Hyunwoo wasn't one for the spotlight - everyone knew that. But he had never been this self-conscious. It was a problem.

 

"So...make that your charm point?" Hoseok asked. "Just like the Hulk! Mild-mannered scientist by day, rampaging superhero by night!" He ignored Hyunwoo's concerns as he breathlessly detailed the plot from one of the Avengers movies, complete with sound effects.

 

Hyunwoo let the other ramble on until he couldn't take it anymore. He stood, bowing slightly to their manager. "I need some time alone, Seongchan-ssi - away from people who seem to think this is a joke." And with that he was gone, leaving behind a cup that crumbled to dust when Changkyun tried to pick it up.

 

"I'll go get--" Hoseok started, before Kihyun firmly grabbed the other's wrist. "Stay," he ordered. "You're just going to make things worse for everyone, you know."

 

"Stop being such a dick, hyung," Minhyuk added. "Hyunwoo-hyung is scared and you are treating this like it's a comic book. It isn't funny."

 

"Okay, fine," Hoseok muttered. "I'll stop if you can tell me how real life _isn't_  like a comic book right now."

 

The youngest looked up from the crumbled pieces of pottery, his deep voice quiet but the words clear. "Because it involves the feelings of someone we know and care about, hyung," Changkyun murmured. "Not a comic book character."

 

"He _is_   a comic book character. So am I, so is everyone else with this. Sure, my power is way cooler..." Hoseok huffed. "But clearly, you jackasses can't appreciate this. I'm out."

 

Changkyun whimpered as Hoseok vanished again and Jooheon pulled out his phone to scan through any more possible links to the new superpower-idol connection and alien abductions. Kihyun turned to their manager and sighed, as if the weight of the world was on his narrow shoulders. "I don't suppose we could get like a month's supply of painkillers or something? I feel a giant headache coming on."

 

Hyunwoo had fled to his room, closing the door carefully and falling back onto his bed, blinking back suspicious flecks of dirt from his eyes (he'd never admit those were tears, the moisture just an aftereffect of the dust, right?). He wasn't acting very leaderlike, no matter how much the others reassured him that it was fine.  Why in the hell did his best friend have to be so fucking frustrating? He wasn't a comic book character and he hated what was happening. He couldn't just make himself vanish like Hoseok could, couldn't ignore the very real problem this posed. Yeah, people would be interested - but at what cost? He didn't want to be a sideshow attraction, stared at and made to do stupid tricks to show how strong he had become just for others' amusement.

 

"Um....hyung?" Changkyun's voice was quiet and muffled through the door. "I just wanted to let you know that we're all here for you. Well, most of us. Hoseok-hyung isn't back yet."

 

Hyunwoo rubbed his face with his hands and sat up, trying to banish any distress from his voice. “Ah, Changkyunnie...it’s okay. I’m sorry I am not handling this very well. I don’t want to bother the rest of you. “ He bitterly thought of his best friend - Hoseok had a perfect handle on what was happening and frankly Hyunwoo was jealous. Hoseok was probably showing his other friends his new powers - either that or sneaking into girls’ locker rooms.

 

"I think you're handling it fine? I don't know what I'd do," he ventured. "Probably quit the group and hide from the rest of the world until it was all over, I guess. Unless I was like Wolverine or something..."

 

Hyunwoo sighed. “This really isn’t a comic book, Changkyun, no matter how much Hoseok thinks it is. I’m no hero.”

 

"You could be. Like what if someone's like...trapped under something really heavy and needs help? You wouldn't have any problems lifting it."

 

“There are people trained to do that, Changkyun. I’m trained to dance and sing passably well, Hell, I can’t even interview to save my life - the rest of you carry me through that.  I know they call me a robot for a reason.”

 

"You're not a robot, hyung. You're just misunderstood," Channie pressed. "And--huh?" He knelt down, a stack of books appearing almost out of nowhere. "...I think Hoseok-hyung just left you a present."

 

Hyunwoo finally got up from his bed and opened the door, looking down at the shorter maknae and the collection of books in his hands. “What kind of books?” he asked curiously - Hoseok wasn’t a War and Peace kind of guy, not that there was anything wrong with that.

 

Changkyun held up the pile for his hyung's inspection. "Looks like his comic books. All Avengers or just the Hulk. Makes sense, Hulk's his favorite character."

 

Hyunwoo sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know why he seems so fixated on this. I'm not the Hulk, nor will I ever be the Hulk. "

 

"I think we all know that hyung's not good with apologies. Maybe he thinks this will make you feel better about yourself."

 

The older boy rolled his eyes but still took the pile of comic books from Changkyun. “Sure….I guess I will feel better about the fact that I’m not green and still have my mental capacities….for now.”

 

"But..isn't he a scientist?" He looked confused. "I just know whatever hyung likes to talk about when he's on a reading binge."

 

“You haven’t read the comics?” At the shake of Changkyun’s head Hyunwoo patiently tried to explain. “He’s a scientist when he is normal but then he isn’t the Hulk. He only gets strong when he’s angry and then he turns green and goes crazy. So yeah, if Hoseok thinks I’m like that then there isn’t a lot of hope for me.”

 

Changkyun shrugged. "I don't know what he's thinking, but I think hyung's just trying to be nice. We all know that you don't turn green."

 

“At least not yet,” the older boy reminded Changkyun. “We don’t know if this is where the powers stop or if they evolve. That’s part of what scares me - could it get even worse? Hoseok was right in one thing - his powers are better.”

 

"His powers are pretty cool..." Changkyun agreed. "But that doesn't mean yours aren't. Hoseok-hyung can't use his to help."

 

“If we are going to pretend that this is a comic book like he thinks it is he could. He could pop into a burning building and rescue people…”

 

"I don't know if he can take people yet. He's been trying with small things."

 

Hyunwoo shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll figure out a way...then he can be the superhero he wants to be.”

 

"And what are you going to do? You could team up with all the others and be real superheroes."

 

Hyunwoo could feel a headache coming on. He thought Changkyun, after how badly Hoseok had scared him, would understand. “Changkyunnie, as I said before, I’m no hero. I’m just a performer. I like dancing and singing and making people happy. I’m sure some of the others who have developed these unasked for powers feel the same way.”

 

"We're totally forming a superhero team." A loud pop announced Hoseok's arrival, suddenly more confident in his transport ability.

 

Hyunwoo startled at Hoseok’s sudden appearance, his arm swinging out and knocking a hole in the wall beside him. “And this is why I’m NOT,” he muttered once he had recovered, gesturing at the crumbling plaster. “You can team up however you want to, Hoseok - just leave me out of it.”

 

"But..." Hoseok sighed, knowing there was no negotiating or reasoning with his friend. "Just read them, okay? The Hulk's the best."

 

“For the last time, Shin Hoseok, I am not the Hulk. Never have been and never will be. He’s a character in a comic book and last time I checked I was your best friend here in the real world. I’m sorry I’m not cool enough the way I am. Nothing - not even some stupid super power - is going to change that.”

 

"Last time I checked you're still my best friend - and with cool super powers to boot," Hoseok challenged.

 

Hyunwoo gestured at the damaged wall. “That is not cool, Hoseok. It’s destructive and dangerous - _I’m_  dangerous now. I could hurt any of you at any time...and that terrifies me.”

 

"If you don't use it, you don't learn how to control it," Hoseok insisted. "Like now I can transport things with me, I couldn't at first."

 

“I just want it to go away so things can get back to normal. I want to head back to practice and dance until everything is perfect. I want to be the awkward one while everyone else charms the fans and mcs. I don’t think that’s too much to ask. You go be a superhero.” Throat dry from his speech and the emotion behind it, Hyunwoo reached over to grab his workout bag. “I’m going to the gym to try to clear my head.”

 

"You probably don't need the gym anymore..." Hoseok shook his head. "Fine. You go and squander the cool shit you got."

 

Hoseok really didn’t get it - either that or he didn’t care how Hyunwoo felt about what was happening. “Maybe I need something that resembles normal for me,” he said quietly as he left the room. Fortunately the gym they usually went to downstairs was sparsely populated when he got there and he could find his own little corner to work out….

 

...and it was there he found out that Hoseok was right - he really didn’t need the gym physically. His usual weights felt like nothing and it didn’t seem to make a bit of difference no matter how much he added (which he tried to do discreetly to avoid attention of the others at the gym). It was like has lifting a feather…

 

Hoseok knew that he was right (he always was, after all) - but chose to go and spy on his friend in the gym anyway for two reasons - one to prove he was right and two for the eye candy (which was the best reason to go there in the first place). He did follow their manager's advice not to pop in and out to avoid scaring everyone and knew he wasn't that hard to spot in an empty gym. Still, he made no effort to hide his leering.

 

Hyunwoo lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe off his sweat - sweat brought not from a hard workout but from the thought of how much he might actually _really_  be able to lift if he made the effort. He didn’t have Hoseok’s chiseled abs because he’d never felt the need but that didn’t mean he wasn’t fit, his natural frame lean and toned.

 

"You should put more on that bar," Hoseok encouraged, suddenly drawing attention to himself. "You can't hurt the weights."

 

Hyunwoo dropped his shirt and looked up, eyes meeting Hoseok’s familiar face. “What’s the point? I already know I’m a freak and can lift a ridiculous amount of weight. It’s not going to change anything.”

 

"So why not test it on these? You can see if there's a limit. C'mon, I'll help you load up the plates." Hoseok eyed the bar, seeing there was still room to add a few more. "That's what I did. I was testing on things that couldn't hurt me."

 

“Will you drop it if I agree to do this now?” Hyunwoo asked quietly, tired of fighting the younger man. “Will it satisfy your stupid fascination with this power I have?”

 

Hoseok folded his arms. "You never called the Hulk's powers stupid before. So try it, cause I think you'll realize all of the cool things you can do when you can control it better."

 

The older man sighed as he added weight to the bar. He said nothing about the fact that even lifting the weights to add felt like nothing.“That is because the Hulk is fantasy - he isn’t real. Super strength and teleportation and super speed are all well and good in comic books. In real life it’s a different story. I didn’t ask for this and I don’t want it.”

 

"I told you to watch the X-Men movies with me," Hoseok scolded as he assisted, struggling under his plates. "It could be a lot worse, like you could be Cyclops and shoot everything with lasers all the time. Or Skin, his superpower sucks."

 

Hyunwoo took the plates from Hoseok and easily lifted them, attaching them to the bar to distribute the weight evenly. “And it could be a lot better and I’d have no powers at all and could go back to being the boring one in the group.” He looked at the bar, studying it briefly. “I think that’s all that can be put on it.”

 

"You're not boring, because otherwise you wouldn't have been a candidate for best friend." Hoseok stepped back to check out their handiwork. "So...I'm going to bet that you can't lift that much."

 

“You are kind of biased though,” Hyunwoo reminded him. “And I’m sure you are right. There is way too much weight on it.” He sat on the bench and leaned back, shirt riding up as he took adjusted his hand position. Preparing himself for failure (and making sure Hoseok was out of the way) Hyunwoo took a deep breath and tried to lift the massive weight on the bar.

 

"And even if you can lift that much, you definitely can't do it one-handed," Hoseok taunted, even as he kept a watchful eye on his friend, ready to help catch the bar or teleport out for help, whichever was faster.

 

“Just stay back.  I don’t want you to get hurt,” Hyunwoo warned, briefly distracted. He watched the other for a few moments, then returned his attention back to the bar. Another deep breath and a firm grip on the bar as he lifted - and he nearly fell over, not expecting the ease with which the bar was lifted. The plates could have been filled with air as far as he was concerned, they felt that light.

 

"Do it one-handed!" Hoseok crowed with delight, a pride-filled smile coming across his face. "See, look at that, told you that you could."

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he let go of the bar with one hand, the other carrying the weight-laden bar as if it were a balloon.

 

"That is so cool," Hoseok murmured, staring at his friend in wide-eyed fascination. "You're totally like watching Hulk, but without the rage and the green skin."

 

Any delight and awe Hyunwoo might have felt was dampened by the other man’s comment. Hoseok still seemed to think he was like a comic book character. He carefully set the bar down and stood. “That’s enough for today. I need to go practice. We have a performance at Mnet tomorrow and it needs to be good.”

 

"Don't I know it," Hoseok muttered. "We still need to work on that last combination, it didn't look polished last time."

 

Hyunwoo nodded - at least they agreed about something. “C’mon...let’s go polish things up, Hoseokkie.”

 

"Sure thing, Bruce." Hoseok grinned. "Cause he's my favorite, so are you."

 

Hyunwoo opened his mouth to protest yet another comparison to the Hulk but finally gave up, his shoulders sagging and a deep sigh escaping. “Whatever.”

  
  


M Countdown was one of the most fun shows to perform on, despite the tense nature of competing and live performance. They had little downtime between makeup, costuming, and all of the video segments – teasers, behind the scenes content, clips for their Youtube channel, snaps for Instagram, and additional content for the fan café (Hoseok always liked to joke that they looked so calm and collected simply because they were that exhausted). 

 

The day had started like any other – whipping through hair and makeup, watching friends and rivals perform, Hoseok teleporting in and out of place to annoy everyone into looking for him, although that game got old quickly. Every minute ticked towards their eventual performance, the screams getting louder with every mention of Monsta X.

 

Hyunwoo tried to make sure everything was functioning the way it should, trying to be the leader he thought he was a failure at being (of course everyone would disagree with his self-assessment - that’s why he didn’t tell them) but he was distracted by his need to make sure he wasn’t holding door handles too tightly or bumping up against people too closely. Even Jinyoung, who was guest hosting that evening, noticed that his friend wasn’t acting normal. “What’s wrong with Hyunwoo-hyung?” he murmured to Kihyun, his brow furrowed in concern.

 

"He's really nervous," Kihyun replied - that much was true. "He's been taking a lot of crap from people about being robotic on shows and he took it a little close to heart."

 

Jinyoung leaned forward, closer to Monsta X’s lead singer. “Cut the crap, Kihyun. Jackson told us that Hyunwoo was struck with the so-called ‘superpower virus’...and I’m sure you can figure out who told him.” He rolled his eyes as he nodded in the direction of Hoseok. “It was just our luck that Jackson was the one in our group hit with it - and with super speed too. I’ve had a headache for the past three days.”

 

"Tell me about it," Kihyun agreed. "Hoseok teleports. He loves scaring the shit out of everyone he meets, but he always did want to be in the X-Men. Hyunwoo's not too so keen about it."

 

Jinyoung groaned. “Remind me not to let Jackson and Hoseok spend too much time in one room together - it might herald the apocalypse. Just tell Hyunwoo-hyung that if he needs anything just let me know. If anyone can handle having a power, it’s him.”

 

"Hey, I heard that we got it easy when it comes to members with powers." Kihyun shuddered. "Did you hear who got afflicted in Seventeen?"

 

Jinyoung let out a low whistle. “Yeah. One word: Seungkwan. That’s enough for me but apparently Mingyu, Hoshi, and Minghao were also affected. I wouldn’t want to try to look after those kids. Probably like herding cats.”

 

"Especially if their powers grow or mutate in some way..Hoseok's carrying things with him now."

 

Jinyoung nodded. “Yeah, I hear they’ve had to put Jongdae on house quarantine since his voice can shatter glass - at least until they figure something out. At least Yixing’s plant affinity isn’t too bad. EXO’s dorm is full of flowers right now. Which is only a problem if you have allergies.”

 

Kihyun hid a small smile. "Allergies like Minseok's? I've heard he's cleared out every pharmacy around of pollen masks and allergy medication, poor guy. We got pretty lucky with group superpowers."

 

The other idol nodded, grinning. “You did - now to just get your fearless leader to accept that he’s as special as we all have known he is for some time. Good luck with that.” And with a pat of Kihyun’s shoulder Jinyoung took his leave.

 

"One day, one day," Kihyun sighed quietly as a handler quickly ushered him back to their waiting room for last minute reminders before performance.

 

The performance went by without a hitch and if Hoseok seemed to be moving more quickly in the choreography - as if he was _jumping_  from position to position, then Hyunwoo didn’t say a word about it. His own dancing was as powerful as ever. _At least that hasn’t changed_  he remarked to himself as they took their bows, a smile finally touching those full lips.

 

Hoseok's smirk was in full view as he swung his arm over his best friend's shoulders, grinning for the cameras yet still whispering into his ear. "I totally worked that into the choreo and it looked awesome."

 

“You weren’t that subtle, Hoseokkie,” Hyunwoo whispered back. “I could tell what you were doing. Don’t think this is getting you out of dance practice.”

 

"Awww, come on," Hoseok whined playfully. "Watch the votes just pour in for us, it'll be awesome."

 

Hyunwoo just shook his head good naturedly, still smiling as the final acts performed. He could never stay irritated with Hoseok for long and the other knew it. They finally returned to the stage for the winner’s announcement, filing in after the other groups and surrounded by friends, both sunbae and hoobae alike. This was one of Hyunwoo’s favorite times, just being there with everyone, no matter whether they won or lost.

 

They crowded the stage, the staff's whispered reminder to stick with their groups ringing in Hoseok's ears (even as he snuck more than a few appreciative glances at a few of the ladies they shared the stage with). The excitement was palpable, they had promised a close competition this week and the numbers that were being announced only added to the fervor. No one bothered to look up at a precariously-secured light bar.

 

When the announcement finally came Hyunwoo felt a twinge of disappointment when Twice was announced but shrugged it off, offering his warm but awkward congratulations (and making a few of the girls blush with his smile). Suddenly he felt an itching at the back of his neck, a prickling of the hairs at the nape that usually signaled to him that something was wrong. A slight creaking sound had Monsta X’s leader looking up - 

 

And that was when he saw it.

 

The light bar was hanging by the thinnest wire, right above several of his friends and colleagues - including Changkyun.

 

There was only one thing he could do. 

 

“Move!” he shouted in his deep voice as he moved as quickly as he could, just as the wire snapped, the light bar falling from the ceiling -

 

Only to be caught on Son Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders, the weight of the bar and the speed at which it fell making him stagger briefly but remain upright.

 

The silence was soon punctuated by screams, which quickly faded into sighs of relief and whispers of astonishment - why was Shownu able to balance a massively heavy bar, filled with lighting equipment and not get hurt?

What had just happened?

 

The director frantically signaled for the cameras to be cut off and the audience evacuated while the various groups’ staff checked their members for injuries.

 

A shaking Changkyun pulled himself off the floor, a look of astonishment on his face. “Hyung…hyung, you saved my life!”

  
  


Hyunwoo carefully lowered the bar to the floor then stood, barely out of breath as he attempted to ease the kinks out of his neck, remarking to himself absentmindedly that a hot shower later might help more and that he’d probably have a headache for a few days. He turned to Changkyun and checked him out. “Are you alright?” he asked, making sure the other was uninjured. He didn’t notice the discreet - and not-so-discreet - pictures that were being taken of him by both staff and fellow idol alike, the buzz still present around him but his eyes were only for his maknae.

 

Changkyun nodded. "I'm fine, just tripped over myself trying to move out of the way. We're all okay, hyung. See? Told you you'd save someone one day."

 

The older man shrugged, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. “It was just a lucky thing, I guess. I’m glad everyone is alright.”

 

"But it wasn't, hyung. You've got that power for a reason, and I'm really glad it went to someone as nice as you."

 

Hyunwoo felt his cheeks grow warm. “Anyone else would have done the same thing, Changkyunnie, but thanks.”

 

A soft pop announced Hoseok's arrival on the stage - it was easier than fighting his way through the crowds. "Hey Channie, they're looking for you. Go let everyone know you're not hurt, will you?" As the youngest nodded and ran off, Hoseok couldn't help but to grin. "Useless power that'll get someone hurt..."

 

Hyunwoo ignored the other’s smug words, his hands shaking. He wordlessly moved to the edge of the stage and sat down, burying his head in his hands for several long, drawn out moments. When he finally spoke his words were soft and unsteady. “Changkyun could have died….so many could have died.”

 

"And you were right there." Hoseok sat down with him, a protective arm wrapping around his friend's shoulder. "You knew what you had to do."

 

“I just reacted,” Hyunwoo murmured, letting his best friend support him. “I didn’t even think about what was happening. I couldn’t let them get hurt…”

 

"That's what you're supposed to do," Hoseok encouraged gently. "You've got good instincts, and you care about all those people."

 

Seongchan watched the exchange, pride obvious on the manager’s features. His kids were good kids - even if they gave him heart attacks every other day.

 

At least it meant tomorrow would be a chest pain free day.

 

“Hyunwoo, Hoseok….the others are waiting. Time to go home.”

 

Monsta X’s leader looked up, giving their manager a nod and slowly getting to his feet, his eyes refusing to look at the pile of steel and glass behind him. “Yeah, home would be good….”

 

"Come on, you need to get some sleep," Hoseok encouraged. He glanced up at their manager, his brow furrowed in concern. "Can you hold off the press tomorrow? Let Hyunwoo rest."

 

Seongchan nodded. “I think I’ve got it covered, but after that….” His voice trailed off - they both knew that they would all have to face the music soon enough.

 

"Yeah, we'll plan." Hoseok led his best friend off the stage, refusing to leave his side for a moment.

 

Hyunwoo barely noticed the bows and calls of thanks as he was guided through the hallways backstage (although he did remember Jinyoung’s hug and his ‘I’m proud of you, hyung!’), a sigh of relief finally escaping his lips as he entered the van and felt the door shut behind him.

 

The ride home was mostly quiet, his fellow members being respectful of his need for processing - although Hoseok kept a firm grip on the other's arm. He was grateful that they'd have a day to process - and of course in the meantime, the flowers and thank-you calls would flood their dorm.

 

Hyungwoo stared out the window, afraid to close his eyes for too long in case images of the events of the evening recurred. He wasn’t sure he could deal with that right now. He also wasn’t sure he could deal with the looks of adoration and awe Changkyun and Jooheon kept throwing him when they thought he wasn’t looking. He blindly sought out Hoseok’s hand in an attempt to further ground himself.

 

"Guys," Hoseok said quietly, once Hyungwoo's hand was secure in his. "We have to protect our hyung, all right? Try not to open the door tomorrow."

 

Hyungwoo opened his mouth to protest, only to be met with a chorus of agreements from the other members. Even usually half-asleep Hyungwon’s voice was adamant. “No one is getting to hyung tomorrow. He needs to rest.”

 

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Kihyun agreed, his voice hoarse. "You can just do what you need to, hyung."

 

“What if I don’t know what to do?” Hyunwoo murmured to himself, loud enough for only Hoseok to hear.

 

"Do any of us?" Hoseok asked, his voice quiet. "You should relax tonight."

 

“Not sure I’m going to be able to,” the older man admitted. “Adrenaline is still surging - I’m all fight or flight right now. I’m sure when I come down off the high I’ll be out for a day.”

 

"Why don't you take a shower? That'll give you some alone time."

 

Hyunwoo considered for a few moments before nodded. “That’s probably a good idea. I need to be able to relax.”

 

"Take as much time as you need." Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief as the van stopped at the back entrance of their building. "Good. They're letting us in quietly."

 

“I’ll take the others out to grab something to eat since I don’t feel like cooking,” Kihyun called out, resting his hand reassuringly on Hyunwoo’s shoulder as they got out of the van. “We’ll bring back something for you and Hoseok-hyung. Chicken sound okay?” At Hyunwoo’s nod the singer gave him a sweet smile. “You were amazing today, hyung.”

 

"I'll make sure he gets showered and comfortable," Hoseok promised. "You guys have fun." He kept his hand firmly in grip with Hyunwoo and kept his goodbyes short; they needed to spend as little time outside as possible. Thankfully, the elevator was empty and they were able to return to the unusually quiet dorm without hassle - the word had gotten out not to bother them.

 

Hyunwoo was grateful for the security in their building, their way unimpeded. Regardless, he felt a large weight off his broad shoulders (a little voice inside reminded him _not as large as the weight earlier._  He really hated that little voice.) as the door shut with a satisfying click. “Is it finally over?”

 

"It's over," Hoseok reassured. "Everyone's safe now."

 

Hyunwoo leaned back against the door and offered Hoseok a sweet, relieved smile. “Good.”

 

"Yeah." Hoseok smiled back, the tension easing out of his shoulders. "The others will be gone for a while, you can unwind."

 

“You should have gone with them, Hoseokkie. I can imagine that you are pretty hungry…” the older man murmured apologetically.

 

"I'll be fine, the hunger hasn't hit yet. Besides, you need someone here to make sure you're okay. No one's going to ask you that."

 

“I’ll be okay….it was just a lot to process,” Hyunwoo admitted. “I never thought I’d do something like that. It still feels pretty surreal. Thanks for sticking with me.”

 

"You're my best friend, of course I'm going to do that." Hoseok squeezed his hand. "Want to get into the shower? No one's going to care about you using all the hot water."

 

“That will be a first,” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle, pushing himself away from the door and letting Hoseok lead him through the dorm to the bathroom.

 

"Well, _I_  won't complain...a lot," he teased. "Are you going to be okay alone in here?"

 

Hyunwoo almost thought he saw something in Hoseok’s eyes…..but it had to be his imagination, right? “I think I can shower myself, Hoseokkie. No need to babysit me,” he teased back.

 

"Well yeah, I'm not saying I'll scrub you...but do you really want to be alone right now?" Hoseok's voice fell quiet.

 

“Not really,” Hyunwoo admitted, just as quietly. “So you’ll just hang out in the bathroom while I shower?”

 

"Yeah, I mean...I really don't want to leave you alone right now either," Hoseok's gaze fell to their hands, still tightly linked.

 

“Okay, then….okay,” Hyunwoo said awkwardly, hoping that the warmth creeping across his cheeks wasn’t a blush but fearing that it was. As they entered the bathroom he reluctantly let go of Hoseok’s hand, fingertips lingering as he turned to start the shower.

 

"You don't have to be nervous," Hoseok started - they had seen each other nude countless times, it wasn't that big of a deal - "I'm just...right here." His hand slowly lowered as it suddenly felt empty.

 

“I’m not….it’s just I’m used to being in here alone, at least when I shower. You’ve seen everything I’ve got anyways…” He waited until the water was hot enough, steam rising, before he pulled off his shirt and set it to the side. Next came the trousers. He took care not to look at Hoseok as he unzipped and unbuttoned, sliding the fabric past the swell of his backside and his well-muscled thighs. They were so tight he had decided to make it a ‘no-boxer’ day and he didn’t regret it  - until now, that is.

 

"I don't want you to fall down, either..." The younger man inhaled sharply as he admired the generous eyeful that Hyunwoo gave him. He had admired from afar, but to be that close....

 

Hyunwoo stood naked in front of his best friend, finally looking up to meet Hoseok’s eyes. “I don’t think I’ll fall…..in the shower,” he said softly, other words left unspoken. “I’m sure your Hulk never falls.”

 

"Don't be ridiculous." Hoseok took a deep breath and pressed his palm to his friend's cheek. "I've seen my Hulk trip over his own two feet at dance practice."

 

Hyunwoo blinked, realizing the other was referring to him. “I….I was talking about your comic book Hulk, Hoseokkie,” he tried to explain, even as his heart began to race, Hoseok’s hand cool against his burning cheek.

 

"My Hulk picks himself back up and tries again," Hoseok continued quietly. "And so I admire that. He's a good leader, smart...and damned attractive to boot."

 

“What did you call him - Bruce Banner, right?” Hyunwoo managed to get out with difficulty, his throat suddenly dry.

 

Hoseok looked directly at his best friend, his gaze inescapable. "No. My Hulk's real name is Son Hyunwoo."

 

Hyunwoo had been trying to avoid his best friend’s eyes but at the other’s words he locked gazes with Hoseok. “Oh…” he whispered in revelation.

 

"Yeah..." Hoseok gently knocked his forehead against his friend's. "Guess I've tried to just be friends, but now..."

 

“Now….you want shower time?” Hyunwoo tried to joke, even though there might have been a glimmer of hopefulness in the words.

 

"That shower's going to fit both of us, if you want some help scrubbing your back..."

 

“Well, it _can_  be difficult to reach,” the taller man replied, turning and walking towards the shower. He paused briefly as he looked over his shoulder. “Join me?”

 

"Wait." Hoseok took his time stripping down to his skin first, then rejoined his friend. "There's no sense in trying to shower fully clothed."

 

“Very practical of you,” Hyunwoo murmured, his eyes lighting up in appreciation of the sculpted body before him. He stepped under the hot spray with a soft hiss of approval, making sure to leave plenty of room for Hoseok.

 

"Well I could, but then I'd have to hang them out to dry and then everyone would know what we've been up to." Hoseok made his way into the shower, smiling slightly at just how much space his friend had left. "Afraid I'll bite?"

 

Hyunwoo cursed the fact that his tanned skin didn’t seem to hide what now was seeming like a perpetual blush. “I’m sure you probably do. I just didn’t want to crowd you,” he managed to retort.

 

Hoseok's grin showed far too many teeth. "Only if you like it."

 

Hyunwoo arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you superpower isn’t being extra smarmy?”

 

"Smarmy? I'm sure you mean charming. Being charming is definitely my superpower." Hoseok restlessly drummed his fingertips on Hyunwoo's bare hip. "Now come closer, there's no one else here to invite in."

 

The older man was trying to ignore the fact that Hoseok’s fingers were touching his skin so close to _certain_  areas. He swallowed, trying to keep things light as he stepped closer. “Aren’t you tired of being crowded by all of those fangirls? Wouldn’t you prefer breathing room?”

 

"Oh, being crowded by fangirls is nice," Hoseok purred. "All those curves and squeals and perfume...but I doubt that it's a secret I'm into idol _boys_." He drawled out the last word, judging Hyunwoo's reaction. "You fit that."

 

It wasn’t often that Son Hyunwoo was flustered, usually the immovable rock - the robot - of the group. Tonight was proving to be an exception to the rule, first when he realized what he had done at the studio - and then now. “Last time I checked I have the equipment to meet that criteria,” he murmured, at first not quite able to meet Hoseok’s eyes. He had heard some rumors but he had thought they were just that - rumors. Had he really been so oblivious? “I’m sure you have higher standards than that.”

 

"Oh, I have high standards." Hoseok's fingers curled around the older man's hip. "I've been with beautiful ladies, handsome boys...and Jinyoung."

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping. “Jinyoung?” he echoed, stunned.

 

Hoseok laughed. "You didn't think we were really getting sushi all night, did you?"

 

“You’ve stayed at other people’s apartments before too…. _oh_ ,” Hyunwoo murmured, everything sinking in.  “It really wasn’t any of my business…”

 

"And a lot of those times, we were just hanging out, like I said. Just so happens I was admiring you from afar."

 

“But you weren’t just hanging out with Jinyoung,” Hyunwoo insisted, the thought of Hoseok and the GOT7 member together making the older man swallow as he tried to banish the images from behind his eyes. “Admiring me? Why?”

 

"No, there was a lot of making out going on - and more." Hoseok drew his hand across Hyunwoo's chest, liking the trails it left behind. "And I can't say I haven't thought about it with you. There's a reason why you're my best friend."

 

“Would be interesting to know what your criteria for best friend is, Hoseokkie. You always think about kissing your best friend?” Hyunwoo asked hoarsely, his gaze following Hoseok’s wandering fingers. Oh, that felt good…

 

"No, but I always thought about kissing you." Hoseok closed the gap between them. "And touching you, making you moan...thought about how your cock feels and tastes."

 

The shorter man’s breath was warm against his neck, his fingers continuing to stroke Hyunwoo’s chest. “Then why don’t you?” he breathed out in challenge, his eyes finally meeting Hoseok’s.

 

"I love an assertive man," Hoseok murmured before pressing his lips gently on his best friend's.

 

Still self-conscious of his newfound strength Hyunwoo reached up to tentatively rest his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, his plush lips responding to the other man’s.

 

Hoseok moaned out his enjoyment, letting the spray from the shower pound over his shoulders as he deepened the kisses - he knew Hyunwoo had little experience, if any, and reminded himself to take it easy.

 

Hyunwoo’s moans echoed the other man’s as he found himself taking a step back and urging Hoseok forward. He stopped only when he felt the coolness of the shower wall against his back. “What made you do more than look tonight?” he asked between kisses.

 

"Honestly?" Hoseok paused. "The way you looked after you saved everyone. You were just...so open and vulnerable and I thought that it was now or never, because otherwise I'd lose you."

 

“So it wasn’t because I reminded you of your hero, the Hulk?” Hyunwoo teased. His smile slowly faded. “I was terrified,” he admitted. “I mean, I was grateful I could save them but it was so much power and I seemed to do it so easily. It was like I was a completely different person. I’m no hero.. I’m just Hyunwoo.” 

 

"Hyunwoo the Hulk," Hoseok teased back. "But I like that about you, you know. Even though we've got these crazy powers, I still see you caring for everyone like nothing's changed - you didn't let this go to your head."

 

“It’s a lot of responsibility,” Hyunwoo murmured, fingers restlessly making patterns over Hoseok’s biceps. “Even more than being a group leader. I just hope I can handle it.”

 

"You know...what you showed me today showed me that you absolutely can handle this," he promised. "And I'll train more and more so I can bring you with me when you need a quick escape."

 

Hyunwoo leaned in for a kiss. “I’m not a hero, Hoseok…I was just in the right place at the right time.”

 

Hoseok gladly gave more kisses as his fingers glided down Hyunwoo's wet skin. "But will you let me give you a hero's reward?"

 

Blushing, the older man gave Hoseok a nod. “What do you have in mind?”

 

"We're limited, with space and lube..." Hoseok trailed off, then instantly disappeared, returning a few moments later with the trusty tube he kept in his dresser. "Well, solved _that_ problem."

 

"Always practical." Hyunwoo studied the tube a little nervously. Sure, he used lube for self-gratification so he knew the general gist of it but he’d only been with a few girls otherwise - no boys. Hoseok definitely didn’t have the soft curves….not that he minded the sharp angles and sculpted muscle.

 

"We don't have to have sex right now..." Hoseok's hand trailed further down, his index finger running down the length of his cock. "But the option's there."

 

The other had left him with an easy out: he could just leave it at a few kisses and not go any further. He knew Hoseok wouldn’t push things beyond his comfort level - which was part of why he stepped even closer, his eyes never leaving the teleporter’s. “But we could….” he murmured, pushing away any nervousness to answer Hoseok’s unspoken question with a kiss that bore none of the shyness of only a few minutes ago.

 

Hoseok let out an audible gasp - he didn't expect Hyunwoo to warm to the idea that quickly, but it certainly wasn't unwelcomed. He wrapped his arms tightly around his friend and ground his cock into Hyunwoo's body - just a hint as to what was happening to him.

 

Hyunwoo groaned, his own body quickly responding and echoing Hoseok’s interest. “I’m not really sure what to do…” he admitted, chasing after Hoseok’s lips to deepen the kiss.

 

"You do what you like having done to yourself, and then some." Hoseok smeared lube on his fingers before closing them around Hyunwoo's cock. He sighed happily, the younger man clearly pleased. "I know what you like when you're jacking off."

 

Hyunwoo gasped, the sound muffled by Hoseok’s lips as his hips jerked forwards. “How do you know?” he managed to get out before hungrily kissing Hoseok once again.

 

"You're not as sneaky as you think when you're doing it in the room," Hoseok whispered between kisses. "I have to say, I've always wanted to assist you..."

 

In any other situation Hyunwoo would have been mortified at the thought that someone was watching him. But now, with Hoseok….it was hot. “I wish you had.”

 

"I'm helping now." Hoseok's other hand was slick, running over Hyunwoo’s rear. "I would have helped you with what always makes you moan...yeah, I know you love sticking your fingers in your ass."

 

Hyunwoo whimpered, Hoseok’s words filthy in his ear and proof that his best friend really _had_  been watching him. “Please, Hoseok…” he whispered, his heart racing and strong frame trembling.

 

Hoseok's fingers were already slowly teasing into him, a smirk coming across his face. He had imagined Hyunwoo coming undone - and he got to initiate it. "Please Hoseok, fuck me?"

 

Hyunwoo’s legs parted, his stance widening as first one digit, then two entered him. He rested his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder, his breathing growing ragged. He could only offer the other man a nod, surrendering to the need to NOT be the one in control, especially after what had happened earlier in the night - and he could think of no one better to give that control than Hoseok.

 

"Just close your eyes," Hoseok murmured, his fingers slow and steady as he slowly pumped them into Hyunwoo. "I'm not going to let you go, I promise."

 

He nodded, relaxing in Hoseok’s arms. One hand lazily curled around his erection and he tried to stroke in time to the movement of Hoseok’s fingers, moans spilling uninhibited from his lips.

 

"Hyunwoo - " Hoseok kissed the other's neck and curled his fingers upward, knowing that the increase in moans and whimpers would only drive his own pleasure skyward. "Want my cock, Hyunwoo?"

 

Hyunwoo gasped as the other’s fingers pressed against his prostate. “Oh, yes…” he moaned out, nearly begging.

 

Hoseok's fingers withdrew while he tried to figure out the logistics of shower sex. "We'll have to get out of here if you want me to face you...or we could, but then we'd get cramped up and that wouldn't be fun for the next round."

 

“Next round?” Hyunwoo echoed as he stumbled out of the shower, breaking off the handle to the shower door in his eagerness to leave. He hesitated, looking down at the piece of metal in his hand.

 

Hoseok gently took the piece out of his hand and laid it on top of the sink, silently making a note to take care of it later. "You think that if I have you once, I wouldn't want you again?"

 

Hyunwoo’s silence spoke volumes.

 

Hoseok leaned over and pressed his lips to his cheek, then offered his hand. "You thought wrong."

 

Looking down, Hyunwoo slipped his hand into Hoseok’s, leaning closer to offer an apologetic kiss.

 

Hoseok blindly led the way back to their shared bedroom, watching his step between kisses (but was more than thankful when they stumbled back towards his bed.) "You thought oh-so-very wrong, Hyunwoo. Wrong enough that I need to text Hyungwon later--let him know he'd better find alternate sleeping arrangements tonight."

 

“He isn’t going to be too put out about it, I hope…” he replied, brow furrowed in worry even as he crawled shamelessly into Hoseok’s bed.

 

"Don't worry, I'll put it a way that won't make him mad." Of course, that way was most likely 'stay out tonight or you're getting a front-row view of us banging'. He slicked himself up and crawled on top of Hyunwoo, studying his face carefully. "Want it like this?"

 

Hyunwoo made a mental note to apologize to Hyungwon later. Focus returning to Hoseok he looked up, one hand reaching up to run along the other’s well defined jaw. “I know it’s cheesy but I want to see your eyes,” he said quietly. 

 

Hoseok turned his head to nuzzle into his hand. "I like cheesy things - and seeing you squirm and moan."

 

And moan Hyunwoo did as Hoseok guided himself inside, stopping occasionally to let Hyunwoo get used to the intrusion. Before the older man knew it his best friend was buried completely inside him. It took a few moments for the pain to subside, leaving instead a pleasant burn. “You can move,” he whispered hoarsely, pulling Hoseok closer for another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

 

"Your wish is my command," Hoseok agreed gamely, his hips settling into a slow roll. He had had sex with several partners, but there was something more special about his best friend, something that he knew would constantly keep him coming back for more. He moaned into their kisses as he quickly built up speed, spurred on by Hyunwoo's gasps and cries for more.

 

Hyunwoo was usually a quiet man, especially compared to the rest of his groupmates in most matters - 

 

It seemed that sex wasn’t one of them - at least not sex with Shin Hoseok.

 

Moans and whimpers and half-hushed dirty talk accompanied the lift of his hips as he met each thrust, his fingernails leaving tracks down Hoseok’s broad back (fortunately he subconsciously held his super strength in check or there would have been more than scratches). One hand curled around his own cock, his own climax coming just as he clamped down around the length buried inside him, Hoseok’s name on his lips.

 

_Fuck._  That was one of many curses that fell from Hoseok's lips as he drove deep into Hyunwoo's body, mixed in with cries for more and quick yelps with each bite and dig. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with Hyunwoo's body so tight and yielding around his cock, the man finally driving himself in and collapsing on top of his new lover,.

 

Hyunwoo sank back against the sheets, fighting to catch his breath with Hoseok draped on top of him. “One benefit of super strength…” he murmured as he gently, easily picked up the muscular man and settled Hoseok’s exhausted frame beside him, curling against the other. 

 

"See, another good use for your powers." Hoseok gave him a tired smile, then snuggled into his chest. "And that was barely a taste of what we can do."

 

Hyunwoo found himself chuckling, his eyelids growing heavy as he felt sleep quickly overtaking him, the adrenaline from the events at the show and from only a few moments ago, finally burning out . “Maybe being a superhero isn’t such a bad thing after all..”

 

"Not at all," Hoseok hummed and reached for his phone - both to drop a text to Hyungwon and to their manager. After all, it was only polite to let him know to increase his heart attack count to daily.

 

 

Hyunwoo would rethink his words a few days later when their manager took him aside and showed him the flurry of texts he had received from every other manager and then some.

 

“So, will you do it?”

 

_It_ being accept the role of de facto leader of the random group of superpowered idols, who were collectively and singularly driving their managers crazy.

 

“He will, but he's not Captain America, Captain America leads the Avengers. Do we have a Captain South Korea? No? I'm Nightcrawler, Nightcrawler doesn't lead anything…”

"Shut up, Hoseok. Yeah, I'll do it, Seongchan-hyung. Hulk to the rescue."

 

"When you refer to yourself as Hulk, I get horny...."

 

"Hoseok..."


	2. Should I continue?

Trying to decide if I want to continue in this AU - Hyunwoo leading a bunch of superpowered idols...poor guy. Not to mention Hoseok trying to get into his pants every other minute.

Thoughts?


End file.
